


Discovery

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [506]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Bottom Dean Winchester, Discovery, M/M, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you please write a fic where Dean and his family live a normal life but he suddenly discovers the supernatural world, along with Cas and they fall in love and make love every night, Dean arrives in the nearby forest and Cas zaps them more private. John and Mary get suspicious so they follow him one night and get zapped as well and yeah you write the next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is 18 in this.  
> Also, I don't accept prompts here, send them to lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com via ask or anonymous submit

Dean and his family had always lived pretty normally, and they enjoyed it. Enjoyed the blissful oblivion that it gave.

But the moment that they had been introduced to the supernatural world, to the things in it, Dean wasn’t about ready to look back.

Mary had always told him angels were watching out for him.

He never knew that they literally were.

Hell, Dean never figured that he would be getting fucked by one anytime soon. Yet, here he was with the angel, Castiel, whimpering, moaning and panting as Cas’ made love with him.

“Cas, Cas, Cas….” Dean panted, feeling Cas’ lips trail from his jawline to his lips.

Cas grunted softly, whispering in some language Dean didn’t recognize.

When Dean came, Cas’ name was torn from his lips, and Dean’s from Castiel’s.

_

Cas liked to visit the Winchester family often, telling tales of Heaven or demons, or something Supernatural.

Dean loved it when the angel visited, more that Mary, John, and Sam understood.

Late at night, when Dean’s family was asleep, Dean would sneak out.

It seemed ridiculous at first, but Dean was living under his parent’s house until he had enough money for an apartment, so his parents house, his parents rules.

He would walk to the forest near his house, meeting Cas up, and Cas would zap them away, to make love again that night.

Dean and Cas loved it, enjoyed it greatly.

Sure, his parents didn’t know. Dean wasn’t sure how they would feel about Dean getting fucked by an angel, but Dean didn’t care.

_

One night, when Dean thought that his parents were in bed, he snuck out and began the journey to the forest, unknown to him that John and Mary heard him leave, and decided to follow him to see what was happening.

They followed him to the forest, seeing that Cas was there waiting for Dean.

“Dean.” Cas said, warmly.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean grinned, and he pulled Cas over, kissing him.

Cas gave a smile and there was a flash, and suddenly the four of them were in a different area, deeper in a wooded area, and Cas lead Dean into a cabin that was there.

John and Mary followed them into the cabin, watching a door shut behind Dean and Cas, and they gave each other a look, knowing exactly what was happening.

_

“Fuck…fuck, Cas….” Dean panted, as he gripped Cas, fingers scraping along Cas’ back. “Cas….Cas…”

“Come for me, Dean.” Cas whispered softly. “Come, Dean.”

Dean whimpered, sound getting swallowed by Cas’ kiss, and Dean came, Cas following soon after him.

The two panted and cuddled slightly, before Cas finally pulled out, and cleaned Dean up with his mojo.

“Fuck…that was good.” Dean said softly, looking up into Cas’ eyes.

“I agree. It was very enjoyable. As it usually is.”

Dean grinned, and leaned up, kissing Cas, something that Cas returned.

The two got dressed, and walked out of the room, only to find John and Mary waiting for them.

“Well then….” John said. “Wondering if you two would ever finish.”

“John.” Mary hissed, giving him a look, before she turned on Dean and Cas. “When were you going to tell us this?”

“I…um…I was…you know…” Dean scoffed, trailing off.

“No. We don’t know.” Mary said.

Cas cleared his throat. “Dean and I are in a relationship.”

“ _Cas._ ” Dean hissed.

“There is no point in hiding it, Dean.” Cas said. “We are in a relationship, and we are both enjoying it.”

Dean groaned, dropping his head in his hands, shaking it.

“We can see that.” John said. “I think this is probably a conversation for tomorrow morning.  _After_ Sam goes to school.”

“Yeah, OK.” Dean nodded. “That means that you have to be there Cas.” Dean said, embarrassed.

“I understand.” Cas nodded, either ignoring or not sensing Dean’s embarrassment. “I shall send the three of you back to your home. Have pleasant dreams, and I await tomorrow.”

Dean, Mary, and John were back in their house, with no Castiel.

“We are going to have an interesting chat tomorrow, Dean.” John said.

“Yes sir.” Dean nodded.

“Get to bed.”

“Already on it.” Dean moved quickly, passing Sam’s room, and into his own, collapsing in his bed.

He was about to fall asleep when suddenly Cas was in his room, which wasn’t that unusual nowadays.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas said softly, kissing Dean’s forehead and lips.

“Goodnight Cas.” Dean replied, kissing back, before Cas disappeared again.


End file.
